Maidens
by BSlove
Summary: Seven girls within a six hundred time period, gives their lives up unwillingly to protect the earth. Kagome, who lives int the year 2304, is obsessed with them. What happens when she follows the stories of those maidens?
1. Prologue, The beggining

**Hey guys here is the first chapter to my new story. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

_Chapter one: Prologue_

"It is said that six maidens will be placed on the earth within a six hundred time period to all meet the same fate. The first one will find a cave not known to man. She will then be forced by magic to perform a ritual to protect the planet known as earth. The first maiden will wrap the earth in green silk. A knife will then appear and cut her hands so she can cover the silk in her blood. She will then sprinkle herbs from her hand onto the earth. She will then shrink the earth and keep it in her hands. She will then fall into a deep sleep for 100 years. She will be awakened by the next maiden. When she is awakened she will pour water from her hand to clean the silk then take the silk off. She will walk to the next maiden and drop the earth into her hands then die on the spot. The next maiden will go through the same process. She will wrap the earth with a gold silk and cover it with cherry juice and pour sand over it. She will then shrink it to be a pendant and wear it on her chest. She will fall into a long sleep of 100 years. The next maiden will then wake her up. She will wash the silk off with water and take the silk off and give the earth the next maiden. She will then go through the same process as the previous maidens. She will cover the earth in with silver silk, cover it with iron and then sprinkle little rocks over it. She will stretch it to look like a shawl and wear it draped over her shoulders. She will then fall into a sleep of 100 years. The next maiden will wake her up and she will burn the rocks and iron off with fire from her hand and take the silk off. She will then hand the next maiden the earth. She will go through the same process. She will wrap the earth in blue silk then cover it with blueberry juice then cover it in sugar. She will shrink it down and bend it to fit upon her head as a crown. She will go into a sleep of 100 years to be awakened by the next maiden. She will go through the same process. She wraps the earth in a red silk, apple peeling then it will be engulfed in fire. She shrinks it then separates it to become earrings. She falls into a deep slumber of 100 years to be awakened by the next maid. She takes the earrings and combines them then puts the fire out and lets the ash apple peels fall to the ground. She un-wraps the earth then hands it to the next maiden, she goes through the same process. She wraps the earth in yellow silk then captures the sun rays and wraps it in that. She then places leaves on it. She then bends it to make a necklace and places it one her neck. She then falls into a deep sleep of 100 years. She is awakened by the maiden known as the Queen Maiden. She brings the other maidens back to life and performs a ritual to combine all their lives and then as one protects the earth."

"Kagome! Kagome!" a group of girls yelled at Kagome. After catching up with her one asked, "Where you headed off to?"

"Where else would she be going Yuka?" one of the others asked.

"Oh right, your second home, the library." Yuka said.

"Sorry guys, but I have to return some books then pick up some more. Maybe we can hang out later." Kagome said. "Bye Yuka, Ayumi, Eri." Kagome waved.

The year was 2304, month was August, day Friday the 14th. Kagome had just left her school and was now headed towards the new and improved library. You could find everything here. All you had to do was put in the title and a machine will take you to where the book is. Although, Kagome had found a spare room where they kept all the old books, this spare room was like a library from the 2000's. But she found it very pleasant. She offend read about the 2000's, for some reason it interested her. But today was different, today was the day she would take the book she found on her last visit. The Earth Bound Maidens. For some reason her life was always surrounded by the story of the earth bound maidens. A tragic story in itself but interesting. Six girls came to live on the earth, 100 years apart. They gave their lives unwillingly to protect the earth. And this year was the year that the Queen would come to give the lives back and morph them into one. Kagome could already see the newsscreens, '_Girl gone missing, said to believe she is the Earth Bound Queen'_.

Kagome entered the building and took a left when no one was looking. She walked down a long hall way and opened a door. She walked into the room and closed the door locking it. She had actually found this room on accident, she was looking for the bathrooms when she stumbled upon this room.

Kagome replaced the borrowed books and put the new book in her bag. She then unlocked the door and went back out to the main lobby of the library. She went to one of the machines and typed in 'History of the Maidens' and she was taken up two floors and taken down two aisles. She grabbed the books she wanted and scanned them into the machine. She then put in a pin number to access her account. The books titles were written in the 'Borrowing' section, so she decided to leave.

When she got home she went straight to her room to look at her new books. Her house was the top floor of a hotel. Her father was a multi-millionaire, so they had the sweet luxury of a large 'house'. Her room was the size of a basketball quart. She sat at her desk and took out all the books. She started with the first history book entitled, '_Earth Bound Maidens 1,2,3'_.

She opened the book to the content page.

Chapter one: Green Maiden, Rin Soy

Chapter two: Gold Maiden, Kagura Ny

Chapter three: Silver Maiden, Kanna May

Chapter four: History

Chapter five: The Maidens

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Next chapter will be up soon, Tootles^^**


	2. Green Maiden, Rin Soy

**Hey guys sorry i havent updated in such a long time, i have just been extrmely busy. but here it is the second chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter two: Green Maiden, Rin Soy_

It was September 14, 1704. The sun was just beginning to rise and the chickens starting to wake the village of Soy up. Rin slept soundly in her large room, spread out like she was a human star with the blanket strewn over her legs. Her father was the headman of Soy village. A maid walked into her room and opened the door leading out to the garden. The sun peeked into the room shyly and poked Rin in the side to wake up.

"Warm…" she mumbled.

"I would say so, it is the sun." the maid smiled. Rin turned over and opened her eyes. She looked at the smiling maid and sighed.

This maid has been her maid since she was six and now ten years later she hasn't aged a wink. She wasn't demon so that couldn't have been it. The maid known as Yuki, often said that she bathed in the fountain of youth she keeps hidden.

"Yuki, why are you waking me up so early?" Rin asked sitting up and rubbing her right eye.

"There is a dashing young man waiting for you. I could send him away if you like." Yuki said walking toward the door.

Rin jumped and reached for Yuki's kimono. Rin shook her head no then let go of her kimono.

"I take it you want to get dressed?" Yuki said.

Rin nodded. "By any chance would this young man have silver hair?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Rin winked at her.

Yuki helped Rin get dress into a red kimono with a white one underneath. She tied a gold sash around her waist and pinned her hair up in a bun. She then helped Rin put some white socks on and put a flower pin on the side of her hair. Rin walked out to the door and stepped into her sandals soundlessly. She walked outside and greeted the man waiting for her.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, what do I owe for this visit?" Rin asked bowing.

"You owe me nothing, all I need is your love." He said. Sesshomaru's father was the Lord of the western land, so he was automatically a lord. Sesshomaru was a full dog demon. He had long silky hair, gold eyes, and pointed ears. He was wearing a silver kimono with a white one underneath.

"You know you have my love. Nothing could take that away."Rin smiled. The two walked to the garden of her house and sat on the bench that was next to a small pond.

"Rin I think it is time for us to take this relationship to the next level." Sesshomaru said as Rin played with the goldfish.

"But I don't want to go to bed with you." She said looking over her shoulder, "At least not yet."

"Rin, I meant marriage." Sesshomaru sighed. He loved this woman a lot, but she could sometimes be very dense.

"Oh I knew that. Well you know I would say yes, you just have to get past the headman." Rin smiled. She knew he wouldn't want to do it. He hated the headman, and the headman hated him.

The two stood and walked into Rin's room, taking their shoes off in the process. They walked out of her room and down the hall to the headman's lounge area. Rin knelt on the floor and Sesshomaru did it to the side. She knocked on the door and slid it open. She smiled at the headman and he nodded his head so she could enter. She stood and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm with her. They walked into the room and kneeled back down and closed the door. Rin turned to the headman and smiled again. His eyes were glaring daggers at Sesshomaru. This was going to be a little hard.

"Hello father, are you well today?" Rin asked walking over to him.

"Up till now," he coughed, "I mean, yes I am well today. What about you, your not getting involved with danger are you?"

"'Course not, but Lord Sesshomaru has something to ask you. I think it is a very good plan, but he needs your approval. So say yes." Rin then nodded to Sesshomaru so he could ask his question.

"Headman, I would like to take your daughters hand in marriage. She means a lot to me and I cant stand being away from her. "

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to say you are the first man brave enough to come to me and ask for my daughters hand. I am very pleased the person is such a fine man. I have already talked with your father and he will start the arrangements for the wedding." The headman said.

Rin was in utter shock. Was this really her father?

"Thank you sir, I will take good care of your daughter." With a slight bow he stood and walked to the door. When Rin didn't follow him he called her name.

"Huh? Oh, umm thank you a million times father. See you at dinner." Rin then got up and followed Sesshomaru out the door and to her bedroom to the garden.

"I will see you in a short time my love. I must go and talk with my father now, I will give tell Izayoi that you say 'hi' as well." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Bye Sesshy, see you in a couple days." Rin waved when he left.

-About an hour later-

Rin and Yuki were walking along the coast of a river when they came upon a cave that Rin had never seen before. After Sesshomaru had left Yuki insisted that they go for a walk, so they did.

"Has this cave always been here?" Rin asked as they walked in. There were six circles off to the left side with one circle in the center. In the middle of the cave where a little of the moon light shown was a rock platform with its own circle on it. Next to the platform was a small pillar.

"Nope, never seen it before." Yuki said. She walked over to the pillar and put her hand over something. "Rin, you know I love you as a friend and I would do nothing to hurt you, right?"

"Of course Yuki, why whats wrong?"

"There is a story that a wizard once told my great great grandmother. He told her that seven girls would be placed on the earth in a six hundred time frame."

"Oh yeah, you've told me this story before. You're talking about the Earth Bound Maidens." Rin smiled, she loved that story. It was as if the story was her second life.

"Well the first maiden was chosen years ago. I never told you but I am the messenger. You always wondered why I wouldn't age, well it is because time has stopped for me and I cant age or die till the Queen comes. And that is in over six hundred years."

"Why are you telling me this, Yuki?"

"Rin Soy, you are the Green maiden." Yuki then removed her hand from what she was touching and a bright blue light shown. She walked over to Rin and smiled weekly at her. "I am sorry this happened to you, especially after hearing about your wedding but today is the day for you to give your life protecting this world." Yuki then dropped the earth in Rin's hands.

Rin started to walk up to the rock platform, her body moving by force. She tried to stop this from happening. She tried to drop the blue sphere and run the other way. She was only sixteen, she was to young to die!

She looked back at Yuki, she was crying. Yuki looked in pain, she didn't want Rin to be the maiden. She didn't.

"I'm sorry Rin. I will tell the people that I lost track of you and when I thought I found you I found a letter instead. On the letter will be written, 'One hundred years till the next one.-Rin.'."

When Rin got onto the platform and was facing Yuki, her eyes glazed over. Her kimono changed to the color green. Her hands moved with such grace she looked like a goddess. She wrapped the earth in green silk. A knife then appeared and cut her hands so she could cover the silk in her blood. She then sprinkled herbs from her hand onto the earth. She shrank the earth and kept it in her hands to guard close to her heart. Her eyes then closed and she fell into a deep sleep to be awakened in 100 years by the next maiden.

Yuki bowed and left the cave. She took out a piece of paper and Rin's favorite brush. She chanted some words and her hand glowed a bright red color. She wrote on the paper 'One hundred years till the next one-Rin.' And put the brush away. She walked in through Rin's room and grabbed the hair pin she was wearing earlier. She then put on a shocked and terrified face and ran to the headman's lounge area where he was having a meeting. When he grunted for her to enter she rushed in and stopped only for a split second to bow at all the lords and their ladies. Among them was Lord Inutashio, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Izayoi holding her newborn son, Inuyasha. Yuki ran pasted everyone and fell to her knees. She hadn't stopped crying so it made the effect all the more better.

"What is it Yuki?" the headman asked.

"Rin…is…gone…" she cried out. She then handed him the piece of paper and the pin. "I found this when I went searching for her. We were taking a walk when someone stopped me to ask for directions and she ran from me. When I thought I found her this is what was there. She's gone headman! She's gone!" Yuki cried some more and more tears fell. One of the maids had come to her side and cradled her.

Sesshomaru was now beyond anger. His soon to be wife was gone. His love was gone. He could die right now if it brought Rin back.

"Send out all the guards! I want my daughter found now!" the headman yelled.

"Sir, you cant find her. She's the first of the six." One of the maids said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Headman! Headman! The sky, look at the sky!" a man called from outside. Everyone moved to the door and the headman opened it. When they looked up the sky was a light green color.

"She is the first of six, sir. She is the Green Maiden." the maid said. Yuki was clinging onto her looking at the sky.

'_I'm sorry Rin, I truly am.' _Yuki thought.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed i will have the next chapter by the end of this, hopefully. just tell me what you thought! Tootles^^**


	3. The Future tells you everything

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But here is chapter three of Maidens.**

* * *

_Chapter three: the Future tells you everything_

Kagome was woken up by her phone vibrating on her desk. She had fallen asleep reading the first chapter of the book last night at her desk. She looked at her phone and sighed. She hated this phone it was small and round. What on earth where these people thinking? Making a circular phone, are they crazy?! She looked at the caller id, Hojo Tiy.

"Hello, this is Kagome's secretary. How may I help you?" Kagome faked. She didn't want to go out right now. She just wanted to spend the day indoors, relaxing in her room, reading her books.

"Hey Kagome, I guess you didn't get the news." Hojo sighed.

"What news?" Kagome asked more serious.

"Look on the teleport."

Kagome moved to a big screen on her wall, actually the wall was the teleport. She grabbed the keyboard and hit the power button. On the news channel there was a woman sitting behind a desk with that fake smile on.

"Good afternoon Tokyo! I'm Kim Kimmy and we just got some breaking news on the story from this morning. Tanna, what have you gathered?" Kim said. She had blonde hair in a neat bun, a blue business dress and her all too famous wedding rings on.

"Thanks Kim, we just gathered that the girl and boy that were brought here last night were actually relatives of the multi-millionaire, Naraku Higurashi. We told you this morning that the kids were playing by the stream where Japan's history lays the most, when they both fell into the stream. But when I talked to Souta Higurashi he said that the two were pushed in and told to never return there again. When the police went there to investigate they said there was no sign of humans there. We are still trying to find out what happened to the girl but as far as we know she is the step daughter of a sister of Naraku. That's all I have now, this is Tanna Kimmy with the News Screen News Report channel. Back to you Kim." Tanna said.

Kagome was out the door as soon as the girl stopped talking. She ran with her phone gripped in her hands to the hospital. Her school uniform flew in the wind. When she got to the hospital she ran right to the receptionist desk. She pounded her hands on the ledge that is offered for the patient and breathed in deeply. When she looked up everyone was staring at her. She smiled at the nurse and asked for Souta Higurashi.

"I'm sorry ma'am only family can visit right now, no girlfriends allowed." The nurse replied.

Kagome was taken a back. This nurse thought she was dating Souta, how...odd. That's right, no one knows I'm the Higurashi's only daughter. It's something her father said so that she would always be safe.

"Well you see, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his wife. We got married around a month ago and were suppose to be going on our honeymoon tomorrow, but now…I just want to see him. Please." Kagome had fake tears in her eyes.

The nurse apologized and let Kagome go and see her 'husband'. When Kagome walked through the room she saw her mother and father already there. Her mother was crying in Naraku's chest. Souta was smiling at them, probably just got scolded. The nurse that led Kagome here followed her in to check his vitals. She waited for Kagome to react.

'_Oh, right!' _"Souta! I was scared half to death when I heard it was you who was hurt. I don't think I could live the rest of my life knowing my husband died." Kagome gave a little more effort on the husband part.

"Kagome?" Souta said.

"Please darling don't talk. I don't want you hurt anymore. I guess I'll have to call the honeymoon people and tell them that we will have to postpone our trip. And I was so looking forward to going to Hawaii, specially our special night. I had high hopes for that, ya know." Everyone was looking at her like she had two heads. The nurse finally left and Kagome sighed. "Okay what on earth were you doing playing around the river. I have told you many times before not to do that."

"Wait one second here, what was all that about?" Naraku asked.

"Oh ya know, I only got in here cause she thought I was Souta's wife. If only someone had announced to the public they had a daughter…" Kagome trailed off.

Before Naraku could respond a girl came rushing into the room. She had long orange hair, bright green eyes and she was wearing jeans and a tang top. She rushed over to Souta and slapped him.  
"If you ever go and play around my river again I won't just push you in, I'll drown you!" she yelled at him.

"So you were the one that did this to him, Yuki?" Kagome asked. Kagome knew Yuki since middle school, yet she didn't seem to get any older.

"I thought the two of them were some rascals trying to run my poor garden down. I didn't know it was him, speaking of which, who was the girl?"

"It was my sister's daughter, Nana." Naraku said.

"Oh, I see. Well anyways tell her I'm sorry, but really don't ever come again. Unless you are related to earth bounds." Yuki then left.

'_Earth bounds? What does she mean by that?'_Kagome thought.

"Well I better get back home, see you peeps when you get back." Kagome then left the room. She pulled her cell phone out and pretended to be talking to an airport saying they had to cancel the flight for personal reasons.

When Kagome got home she went to her bed and fell face first on it.

"This has been a sluggish day." She sighed. She rolled over and grabbed the history book from her bag. She opened it up and looked for the section on Rin. When she got there the first page was a picture. There was a man with silver hair, pointed ears and golden eyes standing behind the girl Rin. Off to her left was a man, known as the Headman. And to her right was her most precious friend and maid, Yuki. Kagome was about to flip the page when she saw something interesting. She looked at Yuki a little better, she looked just like her best friend Yuki. Not even a day older. It's like she jumped out of the book and came here. "Yes, today was a very sluggish day." She closed the book and got off her bed and walked to her desk. She sat on her chair and turned the next page to go to chapter two, Gold Maiden, Kagura Ny.

* * *

**I'll try to update Saturday so wait till then!**


	4. Gold Maiden, Kagura Ny

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad you guys like the story. I think I am going to update every Friday. I will also like to thank Rosedream for the comment tip. I didn't know that so thanks a bunch. Well without further adue(don't know if I spelt that right but w/e) here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter four: Gold Maiden, Kagura Ny_

It had been one hundred years since the disappearance of Rin, making it 1804. Sesshomaru had grown depressed for about 50 of those years, until his father gave him his share of the western lands. About 34 years after that a sixteen year old girl came to work at the castle. Her name was Kagura Ny, a wind demon. She had smooth skin, black hair and ruby eyes. Izayoi had asked her to come work as Inuyasha's nanny. After a couple months of working there she had fallen for Sesshomaru and him for her.

"Yuki, what do you think about Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked while helping Inuyasha change. He had aged a little slower than normal so he was ten right now.

"He's a good lord I guess, why?" Yuki responded.

Kagura hadn't known much about Yuki. After the disappearance of Rin she had gone in to hiding then reappeared when Kagura showed up. That's all she knew, but she didn't even look a day older than sixteen.

"I think I love him. He tried to tell me something earlier this morning but we got interrupted." Kagura sighed looking at Inuyasha.

"You want me to take him off your hands for a while so you two could have some quality time?" Yuki asked.

"That would be great, thanks Yuki." Kagura smiled and hugged Yuki. She left the room they were in and walked towards Sesshomaru's quarters. She knocked on the door and got a grunt to come in.

She opened the doors and walked in. She saw Sesshomaru lying on the bed with a maid massaging his bare back with lotion. Kagura instantly got mad. She walked over to the maid and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the room and slammed the door in her face. Kagura walked back to Sesshomaru's bed and sat where the maid was. She grabbed the lotion bottle and put some in her hands and started to rub his back.

"Is there a reason you sent my maid away, Kagura." Sesshomaru asked.

"I didn't like the way she was touching you or the look in her eyes when I walked in." Kagura murmured.

"So, is there a reason why you came?"

Kagura stopped the massaging and climbed over him to lay on his right side. She looked him in the face and propped her head up on her hand.

"You wanted to tell me something this morning but you got interrupted by your brother. What was it?"

Sesshomaru turned his head the other way and sighed. Kagura got a little angry and went on the other side of him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what, I was just going to ask where my brother was." He responded turning his head the other way.

Kagura was beyond mad, he kept turning from her. She took out her fan and changed the flow of the air and turned him over. She got on top of him and straddled his waist. "Yeah right, tell me what you wanted." She demanded.

"Fine, I wanted to know if you want to get married." He said, in a low murmur. If she wasn't a demon she would have never had heard what he had said.

She looked at him like he had two heads on, "Are you serious?"

"Yes Kagura, I love you. I want you to be my mate." He said more clearly, and looked in her eyes.

She swung her leg over him and sat on the bed; she got up and walked over to the door. He sat up and looked at her. "Whats your answer, Kagura Ny."

"My answer, Lord Sesshomaru, is yes." She said and left the room. She went to find Yuki.

-

"Lord Sesshomaru, you called for me?" a servant said.

"Yes, Musou, I want a wedding for tomorrow night. Can you do it?" Sesshomaru asked. It had been about three hours since the sun had gone down. Six since he asked for Kagura to marry him.

"Yes sir, I can." Musou said.

"Then you are dismissed." Sesshomaru waved his hand.

-

"Kagura, where are we going?" Yuki asked.

"I just want to walk along the stream for a bit, and ya know talk girl stuff." Kagura said. She had dragged Yuki out of the castle about fifteen minutes ago and was walking along a stream now. She found a big rock over looking it and climbed it to sit on it. She signaled Yuki to do the same.

"He asked you to marry him didn't he?" Yuki asked when she sat down next to Kagura.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to know a little about you. When were you born?" Kagura asked looking at her.

"I was born sixteen years ago, September 14, 1788." Yuki replied.

"Today?! Today is your birthday?!" Kagura asked.

"Yes, I didn't want anyone to know though. Sorry." Yuki smiled.

"S'ok. So who was the Yuki that was said to disappear after the disappearance of Rin?"

"That was one of my grandmothers. She died after giving birth to her daughter, that's why she disappeared."

"Oh, I see. Well lets walk some more." Kagura said and got up.

They walked for about five minutes and came upon a cave. In the cave to Kagura's left there were six circles with one circle in the center. In the middle of the cave where a little of the moon light shown was a rock platform with its own circle on it. Next to the platform was a small pillar. On the platform stood a girl wearing a green kimono, eyes closed and her hands to her heart.

"What the heck? Was this always here?" Kagura asked.

Yuki was silent. Kagura looked back at her and she was crying.

"Yuki, whats wrong?" Kagura asked walking over to her.

"I'm sorry, Kagura, but your life ends here." Yuki said. "There is a story that a wizard once told my great great grandmother. He told her that seven girls would be placed on the earth in a six hundred time frame. Kagura Ny you are the Gold Maiden. Awaken the Green Maiden, Rin Soy." Yuki said.

Kagura didn't know what to do. Laugh or be scared. Yuki rarely joked around, so why start now?

"Your joking right? What the heck is going on?" Kagura asked.

"Rin Soy, Green Maiden. Your sleeping time is up. Awaken from your slumber and give off the right to protect this planet called earth to the next maiden." Yuki said. Kagura was looking around for other people but there was none.

The girl on the platform opened her eyes and looked directly at Kagura and started to walk towards her. She opened her hands and let the earth grow back to size. She poured water from her hands and pulled the silk off. She handed Kagura the planet and looked at her.

"Take care of it, my loved one still lives today. Yuki, you look good, please watch over Sesshomaru." Rin smiled.

"My lady, I will." Yuki bowed.

"Sesshomaru? My fiancé?" Kagura asked.

Rin turned to her, with a saddened face. She nodded. This was Sesshomaru's previous fiancé? So the rumors were true of her becoming the first in six. Before Kagura knew it, Rin dropped dead. One of the circles to the left glowed a bright green with the symbol for green. Kagura's body started to move, unwillingly.

"What…what's happening?" Kagura asked frightened.

"Take Rin's position and sleep for one hundred years. Protect this earth with your life." Yuki said.

When Kagura got up to the platform her kimono turned a gold color with a white one underneath. Her hair came undone and fell around her shoulders. Her eyes glazed over and her skin turned paler. Her hands moved with grace and covered the earth with a gold silk. She covered it with cherry juice and poured sand from her hand over it. She then shrank the earth down to become a pendant to wear upon her neck. She then fell into a deep sleep waiting to be awakened by the next maiden.

Yuki walked out and fell on her knees. She was such a cruel friend. She basically killed two very close friends. She walked back to the castle and walked into Kagura's room. She got out a piece of paper and a quill with ink. Her hand glowed a bright gold color and she wrote down 'Rin Soy was the first to go. I am the second. Who will be the third? One hundred rests will be the wait.' she then took the ring that Sesshomaru had given her and placed it on the letter. She walked back to her room and pinched her cheeks to make it look like she was crying. She then messed her hair up a little and ran to Sesshomaru's quarters. She banged on the door till a servant opened it. She ran past him and to Sesshomaru. She fell to her knees and looked him in his eyes.

"Kagura's gone!" she yelled. He looked at her with anger and shock. He got up and went to her room. He found on her desk the letter and his ring. He slammed it down on the desk and stormed back to the room. He glared at Yuki.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"I don't know, I thought she went for a walk along the stream, but when I went to her room I found the letter instead." She said.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The sky, its gold." A servant said looking out the opened door. Sesshomaru walked over to it.

"She's the Gold Maiden. Good choice." Sesshomaru turned to Musou, "Cancel the wedding. Call for my parents, and bring Inuyasha with them."

"Lord Sesshomaru, does that mean Lady Rin is no longer alive?" a maid asked.

Sesshomaru glared at her but sighed. She had been a niece of Rin, he felt bad knowing she never got to know her.

"That's right. After a maid gives over the earth she dies to be resurrected when the Queen Maiden comes."Yuki said.

"Sesshomaru, whats wrong?" his father asked coming into the room.

"Why is it that every woman I pick becomes a maiden? Kagura is the gold one." Sesshomaru handed his father the letter and pointed to the sky.

"Sesshomaru, you need to just forget about this all. Move on. Kagura was just a road blocker. Forget about her." A voice said in Sesshomaru's head. He looked at Yuki, she quickly looked somewhere else.

"Well son, all I can tell you is, forget about her and rule your kingdom. Soon your brother, Inuyasha, will be taking over. You will find another love in due time." Inutashio said. Sesshomaru went and sat on his bed, elbows on his knees and head in hands. For some reason he felt like Yuki had something to do with this.

He looked at her and she was looking at the sky from her spot on the floor. She was crying and held something in her hands. By what he could tell it was Rin's hair pin and Kagura's hair pin. She looked in pain, her eyes looked very sad. She looked down at the hair pins and more tears formed. She then got up and left the room.

"She has something to do with this, I know she does." Sesshomaru said to himself after everyone left him.

* * *

**Well guys what did you think? next update will be on Friday June 26. Talk to ya then! Tootles^^**


	5. School Field Trip

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. But here is the fith chapter, enjoy^^**

* * *

_Chapter five: School field trip_

Today was August 21, Kagome's class was going on a field trip to the local beach land. Beach land was like a water wonder park. It had many water rides, a beach and a river that goes around the entire park. They had many restaurants, picture booths, and much more.

Everyone met at the school. They were going to be staying Friday night to Sunday evening.

Kagome had just arrived and walked over to her friends.

"Hey Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Nori, whats up?" she said.

"Hey Kagome, nothing really. We're just missing some people now." Ayumi said.

"Yuki!" Nori called. Nori was a cousin of Ayumi. She had grey blue hair and aqua blue eyes.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit late." She breathed.

"No worries Yuki, but it looks like you came with the boys again." Eri laughed.

"Hmm, I wonder why…." Yuki said putting a finger on her chin to say she was thinking. "Oh yeah, I live with them."

"Hey Yuki, you didn't have to run like that. These girls aren't going anywhere." The first boy said.

"Yuki, please remember your manners." The second one said.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, but if I didn't run I might not have been able to share my sarcasm when I did."

Kagome was behind all the girls digging through her bag. She had brought her books, her cell, a note pad with a pen, a camera and her wallet. She needed to call her brother to let him know to let the cat out of his bedroom, but she couldn't find the phone.

"Okay, someone give me your phone." She finally said.

Everyone looked at her and started to dig through their bags. Inuyasha handed his to her first. She looked at it then at him. She had had the biggest crush on him since forever. She took the phone and dialed the house phone and walked off.

"Didn't she bring her phone?" Yuki asked the other girls.

"She probably cant find it underneath all the books she brought." Yuka said.

"More books about those maidens? She's like obsessed." Ayumi said shaking her head.

"Its one of her hobbies, not obsession." Yuki said.

"Alright class! Gather around! You are going to split into groups of nine, four girls, five boys. You will stay in that group throughout the week. If you have any problems, deal with it." The teacher then made two groups and stopped and looked at the lasting students. The students left was great, they never fought with each other. So the teacher decided to be a match maker and paired them together. "Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Yuki, Nori, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Hojo, you guys are paired together."

After getting paired everyone loaded into a vehicle and they left for the beach land. It was an hour drive and some of the girls had to sit in the guys lap. Lucky Kagome she got to sit in Inuyasha's. she was blushing till they got to the beach land. When the vehicle stopped she was first to get out. Everyone grabbed their suitcases and other bags and headed to the hotel. The groups had to share rooms so they decided to take care of sleeping arrangements later. After changing into a bathing suit a putting a cover on, the groups left the room.

Everyone walked out to the beach area. Kagome laid out her towel and put a umbrella up. She sat down and pulled out her first book, the Queen Maiden. about five minutes into reading there was a shadow over her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her. He had on a red bathing suit, no shirt and his hair was in a ponytail. She blushed and looked back down at her book. He grabbed the book and started to read it.

"What so interesting about these books that you have to miss our class trip?" he asked dropping the book on the towel next to her.

"They just interest me, that's all." She responded picking the book up.

"Come on, you need to have fun." He said and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey wait a second…wait!" she yelled as he dragged her into the water.

About an hour of swimming the group went to the lazy river to just relax for a while.

"So Ka-go-me, tell us the truth. Do you or don't you like Inuyasha." Yuki asked. The girls were a little behind the guys floating on floating devices used in the past.

"Wh-what? Why would you ask something like that?" Kagome blushed.

"Cause you blush when you see or talk to him, you act shy around him, oh and you always look at him like he is stealing your heart." Yuki counted on her fingers.

"Inuyasha are you listening to us?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha lied, in fact he had been listening to the girls conversation.

"Liar." Sesshomaru said.

"I am not, I'm listening to you guys."

"No you are listening to the girls conversation."

"Inuyasha, you have to pay attention to us for at least five minutes. We have to figure out the sleeping arrangements." Hojo said again.

"Sesshomaru sleeps with Yuki, you sleep with Nori and I sleep with Kagome. The other girls can sleep with each other if they want." Inuyasha said in a-matter-of-factly voice.

"Why must I sleep with Yuki? You know I don't like her." Sesshomaru said.

"Cause I think she likes you." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well moving off of me, Yu-ki. Do you or don't you like Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"What? No of course not, he's practically my brother, and besides if he found out what I've done in the past he would kill me." She whispered the last part to herself.

"What was that Yuki?" Yuka asked. Kagome just stared at her. Yuki had just moved in with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, how could what she did in the past effect them. Then Kagome remembered the picture of the first book she read. There was a girl in it that looked a lot like Yuki, but she wasn't sure.

At the end of the day everyone got back to the hotel room and started getting ready for bed. Everyone agreed on the sleeping arrangements, much to Sesshomaru's and Kagome's dislike.

Kagome crawled onto the bed and took out her book to read the next chapter, Silver Maiden Kanna May.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Well I'm going to uplaod the next chapter so hang tight. Tootles^^**


	6. Silver Maiden, Kanna May

**Like promised here is the next chapter, man it is storming over here so I'll let you guys get to readin'.**

* * *

_Chapter six: Silver Maiden, Kanna May_

"Hey Kanna what do you want to do today?" Inuyasha asked. He was sixteen and already had a girlfriend. She wasn't that great but she was pretty and had a great personality.

"I don't know. What do you want to do today?" Kanna was a pale girl of the age sixteen. She had white silky hair and beautiful gray eyes. Although the clothes of today were jeans and a t-shirt, she wore kimonos. That's one thing he liked about her, she was modest.

"Today is Yuki's birthday isn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but she insisted that we do nothing. She doesn't like celebrations."

"I see, well since we have nothing else to do lets go hang out with her."

The two then left the room they were in to go find Yuki. Yuki had been a hated girl by most of Inuyasha's castle. Maybe only 20% of the people in the castle didn't hate her. She had a bad reputation. By what Kanna and Inuyasha had been told, she was responsible for the disappearance of Sesshomaru's previous loves. But when ever they go to find her after the disappearance's she's gone as well. But she reappeared last year, when Kanna came to the castle.

On their way to find Yuki Inuyasha picked Kanna up and took her into the inside garden. He put her down and locked the door. This was her favorite place, it was also the place where Inuyasha confessed his love for her and where some other things happened. She looked around then back at him.

"Why are we here?" she asked him.

"Cause this is where most of our first happened." Inuyasha told her picking her up again and walking towards a bench. He sat down and swung his legs up in a lying position and let her lay on top of him.

"I thought we were going to go and find Yuki." Kanna said.

"We will, after this." Inuyasha said.

"After what?"

"Kanna May, you know I love you and would do anything for you, right?"

"Yeah." Kanna propped her elbows up to look him in the face.

"Kanna, my love, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kanna looked him dead in the eye. It was her dream to get married to him. She leaned down and kissed him slowly. She then placed her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha Takashi, I will marry you." She said.

The two then walked out of the garden and went to find Yuki. They found her in her usual location, the library.

"Hey Yuki-pa-tuki, what you up to?" Kanna asked in a sing-a-song voice.

"Hey Kanna Banana, nothing much just catching up on some books. What you two up to?" Yuki asked. She had Orange hair and green eyes and hadn't aged since Kanna had met her.

"Oh well ya know, just thinking on what dress I should wear on my wedding day." Kanna said looking at some of the books on the shelf.

Yuki just stared at her, with utter shock. _'Why must they always have to get married at such a young age? I mean look what happened to Rin and Kagura, cant you girls ever learn?' _Yuki thought.

"Yuki?" Kanna said.

"Huh, oh well I think Izayoi has some catalogs you could look through." Yuki said looking back at her book.

-

It had been about five hours after Inuyasha proposed. The castle was in such a bustle that Kanna and Yuki retreated to Izayoi's room to look at the catalogs.

Kanna had already picked her first brides maid, Yuki. Half the castle just grunted and walked off when they heard this but that didn't effect Kanna one bit. Yuki was her best friend and she wasn't going to let some fool like a servant or maid tell her other wise.

"Well Yuki I think you should take Kanna on a walk by the stream you use to take me to. I think she would like it." Izayoi said.

"I think you're right, lets go Kanna." Yuki said and grabbed Kanna by the arm and pulled her out the castle to the stream to walk along.

"Yuki, why don't you like celebrating your birthday?" Kanna asked when they were maybe half way down the stream.

"Cause bad things happen on my birthday." Yuki said.

"Bad things? Like what?" Kanna said.

Before Yuki responded Kanna ran into a big rock, she stumbled back a bit and rubbed her head.

"That is a very mean rock, I never did anything to it." She murmured.

"Like I said, bad things happen on my birthday." Yuki smiled.

When Kanna looked back at the rock she saw that it was in fact a cave. She walked in and saw to the left there were six circles with one circle in the center and one of the six circles glowed green. In the middle of the cave where a little of the moon light shown was a rock platform with its own circle on it. Next to the platform was a small pillar. On the platform stood a girl wearing a gold kimono, eyes closed and her hands to her sides.

Kanna looked around then back at Yuki. "Yuki, what on earth is this?" she asked.

Yuki was silent. Kanna looked back at her and she was crying.

"Yuki, whats wrong?" Kanna asked.

"I'm sorry, Kanna, but your life ends here." Yuki said. "There is a story that a wizard once told my great great grandmother. He told her that seven girls would be placed on the earth in a six hundred time frame. Kanna May you are the Silver Maiden. Awaken the Gold Maiden, Kagura Ny." Yuki said. "Kagura Ny, Gold Maiden. Your sleeping time is up. Awaken from your slumber and give off the right to protect this planet called earth to the next maiden." Yuki said. Kanna didn't know what to do, Yuki never acted like this.

The girl on the platform opened her eyes and looked directly at Kanna and started to walk towards her. She brought her hands up and took the pendant from her neck off. She let the earth grow back to size. She poured water from her hands and pulled the silk off. She handed Kanna the planet and looked at her.

"When I first got the earth the first maiden told me to protect it because her loved one still lived on it. I now know what she went through. When you sleep for one hundred years you watch what happens to your loved one. I'm glad that he never found love again, but I am sad that he hates Yuki. Kanna, you should have never fallen in love with someone, but I guess it is to late to be saying that. So protect this earth not for my love but for yours. Inuyasha will live on until the Queen comes, but for now protect him till the next maiden comes. Until the next death. Yuki I often thought to myself that I should hate you during my sleep but when I realized that you were cursed with this job I could no longer hate you. But since you have this job, protect Kanna who protects the earth that our loved ones live in." When Kagura finished she dropped dead at Kanna's feet. The circle next to the one that glowed green glowed a gold color and had the symbol for gold on it.

One thing about Kanna that was different from Rin and Kagura is that she didn't fight the magic. She let it take over her body and did what it wanted. When she got to the platform her eyes were glazed over. She turned to face Yuki and started the ritual.

Her kimono glowed a bright silver color then turned silver itself. She covered the earth in with silver silk, covered it with iron and then sprinkled little rocks over it. She stretched it to look like a shawl and wore it draped over her shoulders. She then fell into a sleep of 100 years.

Yuki walked out of the cave and back to the castle. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and her hand glowed a silver light. She wrote on the paper, 'Rin and Kagura were the first two, I was the third. Will you wait one hundred year to meet the fourth?-Kanna'. Yuki grabbed a bracelet that she and Inuyasha shared and then walked to the dinning hall. She walked in and bowed then walked over to Inuyasha. She handed him the letter and the bracelet. He read it then looked at Yuki who was crying. He looked at his parents then at his brother.

He bowed his head and sighed. "The wedding is off, Kanna went missing."

"What? How could she go missing?" Izayoi asked.

"Sir the sky!" a servant called.

Everyone moved towards the door and looked up at the sky. It was silver.

"Because she is the Silver Maiden." Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshomaru looked at Yuki, he knew she would now disappear. But he didn't say anything because she looked so hurt.

* * *

**So? Well let me know how you like it. Tootles^^**


	7. Day After Tomorrow

**Hey guys I'm sorry fr the recently slow updates but I'm moving so I have so much packing to do , it's not funny. Well here is the next chapter, if it get confusing let me know. I will be writing the next chapter tonight so don't worry. **

* * *

_Chapter seven: The day after tomorrow_

The Day After Tomorrow was such a tragic part of history. Kagome remembers studying about it in history at school one day. She remembers how it had happened in the year 2020. Much like the movie, half of the United States was wiped clean. It took them years to rebuild and she has been told by her teachers that they are still rebuilding.

She had been only a year old when it happened, and the scary part is that the day before the incident her family had left New York to come back to Japan. Her parents told her about it many times when she was growing up, but they never gave a specific date. No one ever gave them a specific date, not even the history tele-tops.

In a book she once read it said, "There is reason to misery, to sadness, to loss. If you are the one that is in the emotional realm of misery then you must find your way back to the realm of happiness and joy". She wanted to tell the American's that, but had no way to. And about a month ago she was in the little room at the library when she found an American history book, she thanked her parents for keeping her in that English class at school throughout her middle school life. In the book was many history stories that were never taught at school. Like the story of Titanic, the Twin Towers, the first black American president, the disappearance of child like Caylee Anthony and much more. The very last story was about a page long and it was about the incident.

"On April 8, 2020 a tsunami washed over the north eastern side of the United States, taking out nearly 13 states. Many people say that God has been watching The Day After Tomorrow to many times. Although we were prepared for it, President Vicki Angel did not expect for so many states to be wiped out. She has called surrounding states to come and help with the picking up. "I don't know when this will all be back to normal, but until then we need to come together and help each other. The states that were destroyed will take time to rebuild so we are asking as many people to come and help." She told our reporter."

Kagome had memorized that part because her life seemed to be drawn to history no matter what it was about. Even Yuki had said she would someday be a history geek.

-

Today was May 8th. It was the first week of summer vacation and a vacation it would be. Kagome had her schedule already planned out. She would be spending every wakening second at the library. Yes the library. She wanted to read all the books in the little room by the end of summer and if she couldn't she would take up homeschooling.

When she got home she put her 2nd year high school uniform in a box where she kept all the other school uniforms. Before she closed the lid she ran her fingers over the maroon collar. Many things had happened in this uniform, it would be hard to not wear it again. She closed the lid and walked over to her desk.

Ring-Ring

She picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kagome, like OMG you actually answered. Well anyway you wanna go to karaoke tonight? Inuyasha is going to be there." The voice said.

"Nori, I already had today planned for that." Kagome laughed.

"Well you know me, I love karaoke right after the school year. So I take it that that is a yes. We'll meet you at the usual place. Bye-bye!" Sango said and hung up. Kagome got into the shower and took a long warm shower. When she got out she went over to her closet and got out two outfits. She modeled them then picked her favorite. She put on a leather vest that was unzipped some, skinny jeans and black boots. She but her hair in a high ponytail and put black eyeliner on. She grabbed her purse and left for the karaoke club. When she got there she saw Sango waiting outside with a group of people.

Nori turned and saw her. "Kagome!" she yelled and waved her hand. Kagome smiled and ran to her.

"So, don't tell me, you were waiting for me." Kagome said.

"You bet babe, you look hot. You ready?" Nori said.

Kagome nodded. Everyone went in and got a room. In total it was Nori, Hojo, Kagome, Yuki, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They ordered pizza and soda and looked through the music catalog.

Kagome picked Our Song(Taylor Swift), Inuyasha picked Are you Gunna Be My Girl(Jets), Nori picked Boyfriend(Jordan Pruitt), Hojo picked Come on get higher(Matt Nathanson), Yuki and Sesshomaru was no where to be seen.

"Yuki, I know what you are." Sesshomaru said. They had vacated to an alley way behind the karaoke club.

"Oh, what am I then?" Yuki asked.

"You're a messenger for the maidens. I know you're the one that always sent away the girl in the past. The ones we all loved."

Yuki looked at him, "That's not me, you are thinking of my grandmothers. You see we only look alike because it is a family curse. Your not going to make me guilty for the girls disappearing. If anyone, blame yourselves for being attached. Cause I'm sure you know how the story goes, when the queen maiden comes and sacrifices her life all the previous maidens will come back to live in this world. What will happen then? You will have your lovers again, but who will you pick to live with for the rest of your life?" she said and then left him to think.

By the time Sesshomaru rejoined the group everyone had sung a song and were on their way home. Kagome was running home when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Kagome." A girl male voice came.

"Who is this?"

"I cant believe you would forget me, come on jog that lovely memory you got. You thought I was a girl."

"Jakotsu?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Bingo!"

"Oh my word, how are you? When are you going to visit again?" Kagome had so much to ask. Jakotsu was her best friend since childhood. They did everything together, along with Yuki.

"Well I'm not sure, I think I'll be visiting sometime around Christmas. But sweety, where are you?"

"Oh, I'm headed home. I was out with some friends." Kagome said as she started walking again.

"Well how bout you call me when you get home, cause someone needs me now. It seems when I actually get time to do something someone needs me. Well I'll chat with you later sweets, bye!" Jakotsu hung up before Kagome could respond.

Kagome put her phone in her purse and ran home, she was about five minutes away. She got to the elevator and stepped in. Inside was an extremely cute guy. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes, I live on the top floor." She replied.

"Really? So do I, the name is Kyo Kent." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Kagome, I'm Naroku's wife's niece." Kagome lied.

"Cool, we have to get together sometime. You free this weekend?"

"Yeah, what time?" Kagome asked as the doors opened.

"I'll come by your place at maybe say 9 am.?"

"I'll be ready then. Bye." She waved as they parted their ways.

Kagome stepped into her house. She closed the door and went to her bedroom. Before she opened the door she noticed the light was on. _Did I leave it on?_

She opened her door and walked in and saw someone lying on her bed. She dropped her stuff as the person looked up to see her. She ran to her bed and jumped on the person.

"Jeez, Kagome I didn't know I would get this reaction."

"Jakotsu, you liar! You said you wouldn't be here till Christmas." Kagome cried.

"Well, I have to surprise my fav girl in the whole world."

"Does Yuki know you're here?" Kagome asked letting him go.

"No, I was thinking we could go to her place this weekend."

"Oh, but I have plans already." Kagome said sadly.

"Well then just bring him with you. I'm sure he wont mind."

"Okay!"

-Weekend-

"Jakotsu this is Kyo. Kyo this is my best friend, Jakotsu." Kagome said when Kyo came to her house.

"Nice to meet you." Jakotsu smiled.

"Same here." Kyo smiled back. "So where are we going?"

"Well we have to go pick my friend up. She lives like ten to fifteen minutes away." Kagome said grabbing her purse.

"Well hen lets get going." Kyo said.

By the time they got to Yuki's house Kyo had become good friends with Jakotsu. Kagome knocked on the door and returned to her spot holding Kyo's hand. Yes, everyone had become very good friends.

Inuyasha opened the door and at first was excited to see Kagome then saw her holding the guys hand and became quite pissed. He held the door open so they could come in.

"Hey Inuyasha, is Yuki ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, let me get her." He said bitterly. Kagome knew it was her fault. She had forgotten that Yuki lived with them.

Yuki came down and looked up and when she saw Kagome and a guy, who she didn't know, she dropped her stuff. She was in complete shock. How could Kagome be with a different guy? Then she realized another body was behind them. When she figured out who it was she screamed and ran towards him. Jumping into his arm almost knocked him over.

"Jakotsu!" she yelled like a crazy fan girl. When they let go Yuki smiled and went and got her stuff. "Let me go tell Inuyasha something and I'll be ready." She smiled. She rounded a corner and went to Inuyasha. "Who the hell was that guy?" she asked him.

"Why would I know?" he asked bitterly.

"Well, are you going to win her over?"

"Why would I do that when she has that guy?" Inuyasha said holding his hand up towards the door Yuki entered from.

"Hell Inuyasha, you love her, and I know she loves you. But do you think she is just going to wait for you when she can get any guy she wants? You better find a way to win her back by the end of today, or she wont even think about you."

After they left Inuyasha went up to his room and opened a book. He looked up a café that would let you sing. He called them and asked for their schedule and got him a spot. He then went and took a shower and got ready. It was about five o'clock when he was done. He called Yuki as he got in his car.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Yuki, head towards the café we went to last night." He said and hung up.

"Hey guys, I want to go to this cute little café. Kagome you would love it." Yuki said.

"Okay, that's fine." Kagome said, so they headed to the café which was right down the street.

They got their seats right in front of the stage and ordered some sweets and cokes. Music started playing and Kagome turned to look at the stage.

A man with silver hair came into view. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with sleeves rolled up and black vest on with matching tie and pants. He had a black hat on as well.

Hey Juliet(NLT)

Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

When the song was over Inuyasha jumped off the stage and walked over to Kagome, "Kagome, will you be my Juliet?"

"I feel like your proposing to me." Kagome laughed.  
"In a way, I am." Inuyasha smiled.

"Then yes I will be your Juliet." She smiled and hugged him.

Jakotsu leaned over to Kyo, "Thanks Kyo, you helped a lot."

"Hey, I have your back when ever you need me, cousin." Kyo laughed and got up and left.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Hope you liked it, tell me what you thought, till next time. Tootles^^**


	8. Blue Maiden, Sang Black

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter. I know, it was a very quick update, well I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Blue Maiden, Sang Black_

It was 2004, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hadn't aged at all. In fact they had stopped time around them so that they could meet the queen. Inuyasha was walking down the hallway of his school with his best friend, Miroku the perverted one. Miroku had been dating a girl named Sango who had a friend named Yuki. Inuyasha didn't mind much about it, but Sesshomaru was always on guard with her around. The four were going to a new teen club that opened that night and the boys hadn't seen the girls all day.

"Probably skipped school to go shopping." Miroku said.

"Yeah, Sango probably convinced Yuki she needed something that showed skin." Inuyasha laughed.

"So, you like her? Yuki I mean."

"What? No man, she's not my type." Inuyasha shook his head. Miroku knew about Kanna but didn't know that she was the selected maiden or that she disappeared almost 100 years ago.

"Well man, I'll see you later tonight. I have to go get ready as well. I have to look good for my woman, if you know what I mean?" Miroku said and ran off towards his car.

Inuyasha got into his yellow mustang and drove towards his house to get ready as well.

-2 hours later-

The four met in front of the club, and surprisingly Yuki looked really good to Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders and Miroku put his around Sango, they then walked into the club and Sango had to yell at Miroku just to tell him something.

As the night went by Inuyasha had to keep telling guys off for hitting on Yuki. Miroku had to do the same for Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha went to the bathroom while the girls went to the ladies restroom.

"Man, this is not cool. Like every guy just have to make a perverted comment about our girls. I say we take them to the beach." Miroku said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. When they get out lets just grab them and get out of here." Inuyasha said as he brushed his hair back into place.

"Agreed, lets go." As they left the bathroom the girls were already waiting for them. When they got to them they grabbed them by the waist and lead them out to the cars. They got to the beach and took their shoes off.

The beach was empty besides them. So Sango and Yuki decided to be brave and took their clothes off leaving only their bra and panties on and ran into the water. Inuyasha and Miroku took the hint and did the same. They ran after the girls and grabbed them from behind.

They stayed there for probably 2 hours then went home. Sango was staying the night Yuki's house, so Inuyasha took them home.

After he left the girls got dressed into shirt and tank tops.

"Hey Yuki, you have a stream behind your house don't you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, you wanna check it out?" she asked.

"Totally." Sango said excited.

_If she only knew…_ Yuki thought, _ Then she wouldn't want to._

Yuki took her out and let her play in the water a little and they started walking.

"Ya know, today was my birthday?"Yuki said.

"OMG, really? Why didn't you tell me, we could have gone out for ice cream or something." Sango said walking a couple paces in front of Yuki.

"Cause bad things usually happen on my b-day." Yuki smiled.

"Oh, bummer." Sango said, when she looked ahead she saw a cave and ran inside of it. Yuki sighed and followed her in slowly.

"Hey Yuki, whats going on?" Sango asked. She was obviously referring to the girl in the center of the cave, and the lighted circles to the left.

"Sango, have you ever heard of the story of the Earth Maidens?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, that is a fairy tale though. To get little girls to think that they would be the chosen one." Sango looking at Yuki and the girl on the platform.

"No it's not. Sango Black, you are the fourth maiden. Awaken Kanna, Silver Maiden." She said looking at Kanna.

Sang faced the girl and watched her. Her eyes opened and she walked off the platform. She grabbed the scarf and pulled it down to be reformed to the shape of the earth. She poured water from her hand and washed the stuff off and took the silk off dropping it on the floor. She got to Sango and handed the earth to her.

"Don't fight the magic, just let it guide you. I'll be seeing both of you again. Bye." She then dropped to the floor and one of the circles to the left lit up in a silver light with the silver symbol.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I'm the Maiden messenger. I have been cursed for years. I hope you have a good sleep for next time you see me, you will be giving the duty off to someone else." Yuki then let the ritual do what it had to. "Sango Black, you are the Blue Maiden."

Sango eyes glazed over and she walked up to the platform. She will covered the earth with blue silk then covered it with blueberry juice then covered it in sugar. She shrank it down and bent it to fit upon her head as a crown. Her clothes then turned into a blue kimono.

After the ritual Yuki walked out. "I hope these next 100 years goes by quickly, I cant handle this pain." She then walked into her house and her hand glowed a blue color. She wrote on a piece of paper: Rin, Kagura and Kanna were the first, second and third. I'm the fourth. Will you wait for the fifth?

She then grabbed and envelope and shoved it in and got into her car. She drove to Miroku's house where Inuyasha was as well. And flew the envelope to the door and rang the bell. Inuyasha came to the door and found the letter.

"Hey Miroku, I think you got a love letter." He said closing the door.

"You can open it." Miroku said lazily as he was sprawled out on the couch.

"Rin, Kagura and Kanna were the first, second and third. I'm the fourth. Will you wait for the fifth?" Inuyasha read.

"What the hell does that mean?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha ran to his the window and saw the bright, bright blue color of the sky. He then called his brother.

"Sesshomaru?!" He practically yelled.

"I know." He said. "I know."

The next day Yuki was no where to be found and Inuyasha had to explain to Miroku what happened when Sango was no where to be seen as well. After that Miroku also disappeared.

* * *

**Well guys, I'm writing the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Tootles^^**


	9. First date and Meet the parents

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but my life has become a living hell. Well hope you enjoy I will be writing next chapter real soon. **

* * *

_Chapter nine: First Date and meet the parents_

Kagome woke up early today, she was going to make breakfast for her family and Inuyasha. He was coming over to meet Naraku, Yura, her mother, and her brother. She put on a white sundress that had a yellow ribbon around the waist. She started cooking and setting the table. When she was done, she looked over the table. It was a white tablecloth with a yellow runner. She had yellow dishes and white napkins. She put a vase that was clear in the middle and the glasses matched them. She went to the balcony and picked some flowers to put in the vase. She cleaned them and put water into the vase and stuck them in. When she was done she smiled at the beautiful scene. She gabbed all the dishes and brought them to the table. On a flower cake holder she had 5 fluffy omelets, in a baking dish she had a bacon and potato pie, the crust was the perfect brown. Then she decided to make the breakfast interesting, she made sushi with fried fish, they were sitting on a long yellow dish with a dipping sauce. She then had in the refrigerator cocktail glasses with a fruit salad and yogurt sauce.

When she was done and had taken her apron off and set it aside, her family came out. Her mother was wearing a purple dress with butterflies on it, her father was wearing dress pants with a long sleeved blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and her brother was wearing jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with sleeves rolled up as well. Five minutes later the door bell rang.

Kagome walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Inuyasha in jeans and a white long sleeved button up shirt, un-tucked. He was leaning on the door beam with a hoodie in his right hand. Kagome smiled at him and let him in. She took his jacket and led him to the dinning room. When they got there her family was standing behind the table ready to greet him.

"Inuyasha this is my family, Souta, Yura and Naraku. Dad, mom Souta this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend." Kagome said.

"Ah Inuyasha, didn't you go out with Yuki before? I could have sworn she has mentioned your name before." Souta said.

"She lives with me and my brother." Inuyasha laughed a little.

"Well shall we eat? Looks like Kagome spent hours on this meal." Yura said smiling.

"Yes, I am starving." Inuyasha said.

About an hour later everyone was done eating and out of the house. They decided to go to a fair that had just set up.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha to every ride. They ended up staying there till midnight. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed on the Ferris wheel for a while.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a long time till he noticed.

"Whats on your mind?" he asked her.

"I'm about to kiss you." She said and climbed into his lap and placed her hand on his face and kissed him. About two minutes into the kiss Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kagome! Is that you!" the voice yelled.

"Yuki? Are you drunk?" Kagome asked fixing her hair.

"Hehe, ya. Sesshomaru took me out to a bar. And I drank so much, Kaggie can I spend the night at your place. Pwease!!!???" Yuki said.

"Alright, but I'm not there just use your key, take a shower and go to bed." Kagome said.

"Yes mommy!"

Kagome hung up and sighed. She then glared at Inuyasha who backed up a bit. "What?" he asked.

"Your brother got Yuki drunk."

"No way. Sesshomaru? My brother?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes." Kagome said as she got out of the cart.

"No way, he doesn't like her."

"Well he obviously lied to you seeing how he took her to a bar." Kagome said getting into her car. She was now thankful that her and her family took different vehicles.

"Wow." Inuyasha said getting in. "Well-" Inuyasha was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha? Where are you!" someone yelled.

"So your drunk to." Inuyasha said.

"I am not drunk, I'm Sesshomaru. Get it right and get home right now. I'm locked out."

Inuyasha hung up and sighed. Kagome looked at him, "Okay he took her to the bar." Inuyasha confessed. Kagome pulled up to his house and he kissed her and left. She then went home. When she got there the suit was pitch black. When she got to her room she found Yuki sprawled out on her bed with a book on her chest. She set her purse down and walked over to the bed and picked up the book. Red Maiden, Kikyo Wayne.

* * *

**What you guys think? I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Tootles^^**


	10. Red Maiden, Kikyo Wayne

**Fast update?? Yes I know its unusual but i have set a goal to have this story down by next weekend, or at least next wednesday. (September 9) But guess what! oh nope read this chapter and then you will get to know!**

* * *

_Chapter ten: Red Maiden, Kikyo Wayne_

"Alright, five minute break and then back to shooting." A man said.

"Yuki! Hey, thanks for getting me this job with you. I totally love it." Exclaimed Kikyo.

"Oh no problem, I knew you were looking for a job so I asked around here and got you it. You doing good?" Yuki asked. She had gotten Kikyo a job at a modeling agency where she worked at.

"Better than good. Oh by the way, are you and Inuyasha coming to the party tonight?"

"I am, because it is going to be at my house, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are out of the country. Remember they had to go meet some relative in Spain." Yuki said getting her stuff ready so she could leave.

"Oh right. Well Bankotsu and I will be there round 6ish. He wanted to take me out to dinner first."

"Ok, well I'll see ya tonight. Bye." Yuki then left and Kikyo went back to her shoot.

"Alright Kikyo…"

-Dinner, 5:30-

"Bankotsu, I have a question." Kikyo asked as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Sure, sweety." Bankotsu smiled.

"Have you ever heard of the Earth Maidens?"

"Yeah, my mom tells the story to my lil sis every night. Why?"

"What if I was one of the maidens who disappeared?" Kikyo had a serious face on and was now leaning a little closer to him.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Do you actually believe the story?" Bankotsu asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Well no not exactly its just I had a dream the other night that I was the maiden and I was looking at how you lived your life and after discovering I was the maiden you just went and got yourself another girl and forgot all about me." Kikyo said in one big breath.

"Have you been taking drugs or been drinking to much alcohol?"

"No. I'm being serious Bank. What if that happens? What will you do? What will you do if I just disappeared?!" Kikyo was now screaming a bit.

"What do yo want me to say?" Bankotsu laughed.

Kikyo glared at him and got up. She walked out of the restaurant and grabbed her purse. She hated being in a relationship it stressed her out to the point of smoking all the time.

"Kikyo! Come on honey I was kissing." Bankotsu said taking the cigarette from her and throwing it on the ground.

"Well I'm being serious! How can you joke around when I might disappear? How do you feel about me?!" she was now crying.

"Kikyo you know I love you. I wouldn't be able to live without you." Bankotsu said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Fine, let's just go to the party." Kikyo said walking off.

"But the food, the bill." Bankotsu said.

"Go pay for it, what do I look like, the boyfriend? I think not." Kikyo said getting into the car.

Bankotsu was back within 8 minutes and he drove to Yuki's house. There was an uneasy silence in the car as well.

When they got there Kikyo got out and slammed the door and walked into the house by herself, scouting out her friend. When Bankotsu got there he couldn't see Kikyo anywhere.

"Hey there handsome." He heard someone say from behind him. When he turned around he saw his ex girlfriend standing there. Kaede was an 18 year old girl who likes to show off what she had. She had long silky legs, beautiful brown hair and the most amazing ice blue eyes. Bankotsu always felt weak around her.

"Hey there hot stuff. What have you been up to?" he asked.

"Oh ya know, looking for you." She said walking toward him.

"Oh why?"

"I miss your body." She said in a whisper. She always knew how to tease him. "What do you say we go up stars. I hear Yuki has a room saved just for people who want to get friendly." She said with a glint in her eyes.

"Love to." He said. She laced her fingers in with his and took him upstairs.

-

"Hey, Al, have you seen Bankotsu?" Kikyo asked a friend of Bankotsu's. She didn't know him that well but they had met once.

"Yeah he went up stairs with his girlfriend." Al said obviously drunk.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked.

"Yuki had a room set for people who want to have sex and they went up there."

"Who is his girlfriend?" Kikyo asked way beyond pissed off.

"Uh I think her name is Kikyo."

"I'm Kikyo, and I'm obviously not up there." Kikyo said tapping her foot on the floor.

"Hmm, maybe it was Kaede then. I don't know, go check." Al then turned back to his friends.

Kikyo stormed up the stairs and stepped in front of the door. There was a couple people out of the door waiting to go into the room. She pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"Bankotsu! Harder, do it harder!" a girl called.

"Kaede I'm at my climate I need to release!" She heard Bankotsu yell back.

"Release in me then! I will be the person to bear your children!"

Kikyo had heard enough. She stepped back and kicked the door open. She walked in and saw two shocked faces. They were both under a blanket and Kikyo was thankful she didn't want to see what they were doing.

"Kikyo!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Obviously you don't love me! You have to go and fuck some other girl! I knew you didn't love me! You bastard!" Kikyo yelled, then slapped him hard on the face and left. She ran down the stairs and out the back door where she found Yuki.

"I take it you found Bankotsu." She said sipping her drink.

"Yeah." Kikyo said rubbing her eyes.

"You know Kikyo, I didn't even invite Kaede or Bankotsu. Cause I knew if they were both to come this would happen." She said.

Kikyo looked at her. "You didn't invite Bankotsu?"

"Nope, let me guess he told you otherwise." Kikyo nodded. "Well lets take a walk." Yuki smiled. They walked down a trail and onto a river way.

"I didn't know you had a river in your backyard." Kikyo said.

"Yup, its been here for a long time." Yuki smiled.

Kikyo continued walking she felt like laying face down in the water and drowning like that. She looked up and saw a cave. She ventured in and stopped.

"Earth...Bound...Maiden..." she whispered.

"Ya know its actually better that those two came. Now you wont have to leave behind a person you loved. So its kinda beneficial." Yuki laughed nervously.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo Wayne, you are the fifth maiden. Awaken Sango, Blue Maiden." Yuki said.

Sango's eyes open slowly and she stepped off the platform. She reached up to her crown and took it off as it enlarged. She washed the blueberry and sugar coating off with water that spilled from her hand and dropped the silk off. She got to Kikyo and gave her the earth.

"Don't fight it." She then dropped dead and a circle to the left lit up blue.

Kikyo's eyes glazed over, "Take all of me, I no longer want to be part of this earth." She said. She wrapped the earth in a red silk, and then apple peeling. It was then engulfed in fire. She shrank it then separated it to become earrings. Her clothes lit up a bright red color and turned into a red kimono.

Yuki sighed. "Just one more maiden and then the queen, can't wait to meet her to."

She walked to her house and went to her bedroom. She took out a piece of paper and her hand lit red. She wrote 'Rin, Kagura, Kanna and Sango were the first, second, third and fourth. I'm the fifth, will you wait for the sixth?' She then ran outside and posted it on Bankotsu's window and then made a second one and flew it to Spain to land right on Inuyasha's lap.

"What the heck?" he said. Sesshomaru looked up from reading a book.

"What is it Inuyasha?" he asked.

"This piece of paper just flew in." he said opening it. "'Rin, Kagura, Kanna and Sango were the first, second, third and fourth. I'm the fifth, will you wait for the sixth?' It's written in Kikyo's hand." Inuyasha sighed and looked out the window.

"So she is the red maiden?" Sesshomaru observed.

"Well only 200 more years till the queen. Can't wait to meet her."

* * *

**Alright like always tell me what you thought. And the 'Guess what' is only four more chapter!! i know this story is coming to a closing but it will just get much better, well it will get intense. guess y'all will just have to wait till the end to find out what i mean!**


	11. A day with Yuki

**Well here is the next chapter. its shorter than the last but the next couple will be longer. i hope. lol, just kidding. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: A Day with Yuki_

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon and the birds chirping. She then turned over to the other side of the bed and covered her head with the pillow. She then was woke up by her blaring alarm clock.

"Ok I'm up!" she yelled at it and hit it a crossed the room.

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready." Yuki called from the kitchen. Kagome got up and a book fell from her lap.

'Red Maiden, Kikyo Wayne'

"Be there in a second!" She yelled. She opened the book up to the last page. She saw Kikyo, Yuki Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

"They are all from these books. Maybe these Maidens are real. Then that mean when the queen comes-"

"Kagome!" Yuki yelled again.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled back and ran off.

About an hour later the girls were out the door looking cute and in Kagome's car and on there way to the mall. They got there within fifteen minutes. They got out and headed towards a famous girls clothes store. Janna. When they got in they grabbed a couple of outfits and went to the dressing room.

"Hey Kagome, why do you like the Earth Maidens so much?" Yuki asked through the changing stall.

"Hmm well I guess I always liked it because I always wanted to be one. My mother use to tell me if I was to stay a pure girl and kept my body a holy temple then I would be chosen as a maiden. Then I found those books and then just kept researching them." Kagome smiled.

"You know that each country has a maiden? So there is about 195 girls out there that remain on this earth for the set time and wait for the queen. These girls are called Messengers. And they each have the task of getting close to the selected maiden and while setting her up to take the duty of protecting the earth, they betray her. Did you know that there, in total, will be 1365 girls betrayed to protect the earth? And there will be 7 queens, and when they come their powers will unite and protect this earth for eternity." Yuki said.

"Man, you did the math." Kagome laughed. "Why are you so into all of this?" she asked Yuki.

"Because I had to do a report on them in grade school." Yuki lied.

"Oh. Well if I was a messenger I would do my job with pride." Kagome said leaving the dressing room.

"But you would betray all your friends." Yuki said.

"Yes, but I would be doing it for a good reason. I would rather betray a friend than see the earth crumble to nothing."

"You are just a pure person. I'm sure you will become a maiden." Yuki laughed.

"Not maiden. Queen, its already been 700 years. The queen will be coming soon. I can't wait to. I hope I'm the queen." Kagome said walking to the cash register.

"But you know you will have to sacrifice Inuyasha." Yuki said.

"Ya, but like I said, I would rather give something up than see the world crumble." Kagome smiled sadly.

She and Yuki paid for their clothes and left. They went to a park that had an ice cream booth.

"Two strawberries please." Kagome said putting 5 dollars onto the counter.

"Here you go little lady." The man said.

"Thanks." Kagome then walked over to Yuki and handed her the ice cream.

They ate their ice cream in a nice peaceful silence. When they were done they walked over the swings and started to swing.

"What if your not the queen?" Yuki asked out of the blue.

"Then I guess I'll have to come up with a different dream." Kagome said.

"Hmm…I guess your right. So what if one of your friends where the messenger and they betrayed you because you're the queen?" Yuki asked. It started to rain.

Kagome looked at Yuki for a long time. They just sat there in the rain looking at each other. "Then I would accept the fact that she is doing her job with pride."

Yuki just looked at her. Yuki stood and stretched. "Its raining! Race you back to the car." She yelled and started running.

Kagome laughed, "You cheater!" she ran after Yuki.

The two got back to Kagome's house and ordered pizza.

"Where's your family?" Yuki asked.

"They had this thing to do in Kyoto. I think its for Souta's school or something like that." Kagome said grabbing a couple of sodas out of her refrigerator.

"Alright so we are going to have a night filled with movies, pizza, and soda." Yuki said. She went to Kagome's room and took a shower and got into some pj's and Kagome did the same.

The pizza finally arrived and they grabbed a few more sodas and planted themselves in front of the tv and popped the first movie in, A Walk to Remember.

By the second movie Yuki had fallen asleep. Kagome walked out to the balcony and leaned on the railing.

"Hmm Yuki sure seemed to act weird today." She said to herself. Her eyes grew big with shock, "What if she also wants to be the queen?" She shook her head. "She doesn't fit the profile. I wonder why she asked all those questions." She turned and looked at Yuki sleeping on the couch. She sighed. "She's so complicated." She walked back into the house and went to her bed. She fell asleep quickly and had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well you guys know what i always put here, tell me what you thought! Hope you liked it. only 3 more chapters! i wonder who the next maiden will be....**


	12. Yellow Maiden, Ayame Norcom

**Alright guys here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh and by the way, in the last chapter the store they went to isnt real.**

* * *

_Chapter twelve: Yellow Maiden, Ayame Norcom_

"Ayame! Wake up! It's time for school." A woman in her mid 30's said.

"Unn, I don't wanna go." Ayame said rolling over.

"I'm not giving you the option. Come on, it's a new school, new people new boys. I'm sure it will be fun."

"Fine, but if I have a bad day I'm blaming you." Ayame said and got up and took a shower.

When she got out she dried off and blow dried her hair. She had long orange hair with some blonde high lights. She had piercing going up both ears. She put her hair in a messy braid and pulled it over her shoulder to lay on her left breast. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a bra and panties. She put them on and walked to her closet and pulled out a yellow mini skirt and black off the shoulder shirt. She threw them on her bed and grabbed some cherry lotion and spread it over her long legs and well toned stomach. She walked back to her dresser and pulled out black fish net leggings and put them on she then grabbed the skirt and put it on. She then put her shirt on and went back to her closet and grabbed her black boots and put them on. She then put eyeliner on and grabbed her broken heart necklace and put it on and grabbed her bag and left.

She arrived at the school ten minutes later. She walked to the office and got her books and schedule. She then went to her locker and threw the books she didn't need first in. She walked to her first class. Biology. She walked to the back of the class and sat in the furthest chair.

"Well, what do we have here? A new female demon, how interesting." A female said.

Ayame looked at her. Long brown hair, green eyes, fair skin, tall. She was wearing a pink dress.

"Can I help you?" Ayame asked.

"Sorry, you're the first female demon to come to this school." The girl smiled.

"I care why?"

"Nana, leave her alone." A male demon said.

"Oh, you're a party pooper Kouga. I wanted to be friends to." Nana said walking over to her desk.

Ayame looked at the boy named Kouga for a while. He was a wolf demon just like her. He had long brown hair in a ponytail, sky blue eyes, a well toned, tan body. He was wearing jeans and a red button up shirt.

He looked back at her and smiled. She just turned away. By fourth period Ayame had become comfortable with the school and Kouga. They had all their classes together. Fourth period was gym class. The girls changed into their uniform which wasn't much. Shorts and a sports bra, the boys changed into shorts and tank tops. The color of the uniforms was blue. When Ayame walked out all eyes were on her.

"Dude, isn't that the girl you have class with?" someone asked Kouga who was looking in another direction.

"Who?" Kouga asked.

"The demon chick."

Kouga looked up and saw her. He was mesmerized by her. She was well toned and had b cup breast, his favorite. She had a nice tan that looked natural. She walked over to the other girls that she had become familiar with and socialized for a while.

"Hey Ayame, Kouga's looking at you." Nana said.

Ayame turned around and caught his eye. They starred at each other for about five minutes.

"Alright class, today your playing volleyball. Girls against boys. Get into your respective spots." The coach said.

"Who wants to be server?" Nana asked the girls.

"I'll be the server." Ayame said. Nana smiled at her.

"Show the guys who's boss." She said handing Ayame the ball.

Ayame got into her spot and waited for the coach to blow her whistle. She threw it in the air and waited for it to become about two feet above her. She jumped up and hit it with all of her might and spiked it on the boys side.

"One point for the girls!" the coach yelled.

Everyone looked at her. They had never witnessed that much strength in a hit even from a demon.

The girls cheered after a few seconds, "Alright Ayame! We will win this game!" Nana yelled.

The game lasted for 30 minutes. By the end Ayame was covered in a sheet of sweat, her skin glistening. She walked to the girls locker room and showered and got back into her clothes. She walked to her next 2 classes and then it was the end of the day. As she was walking out of the school Kouga stopped her.

"I was wondering, some of the guys and their girlfriends are going out to night to see a movie and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He said.

Ayame looked down then back at him, "Sure, pick me up." She then handed him a piece of paper that she took out of her bag.

-2 hours later-

"Honey! You have a guest!" Ayame's mom yelled.

"Coming!" Ayame walked out of her room and into the living room. She was wearing blue tight jeans, a tight tank top that showed of her curves, and her broken heart necklace.

"You ready?" Kouga asked her.

"Yup." She smiled, "Be back later mom." She waved.

They arrived at the theater fifteen minutes later. They walked up to the front and bought their tickets. About five minutes later they met up with Kouga's friends.

"Alright this is Ginta and his girlfriend Siu. This is Hakkaku and Yuki, and then this is Kai and Nana. Guys this is Ayame." Kouga smiled while introducing everyone.

"Nana hasn't shut up bout you since we got here." Laughed Yuki.

"I was just tellin them bout you. No worries." She smiled.

The group walked into the theater and watched Drag Me to Hell. All the girls except for Ayame had jumped and screamed at everything.

"Hey Ayame want me to take you home? I live close to you, that way Kouga doesn't get into trouble with his mean mom." Yuki said when the girls had gone to the bathroom.

"Yeah, his mom is so mean when he is late, I think it would be best if Yuki took you home." Nana said.

"Ok, sure that fine." Ayame smiled.

When the girls got out they met the boys at the entrance.

"Kouga, I'm taking Ayame home so that your mom doesn't yell at you." Yuki said while grabbing Ayame's arm.

"You fine with that Ayame?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah it's all good. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." She smiled.

"Alright, Yuki no detours." Kouga said.

"I wasn't goin to take any." Yuki said.

"Alright, see you at school tomorrow." Kouga said and kissed Ayame on the cheek and left.

Ayame and Yuki got into her car and headed home.

"I lied, I'm goin to stop at my house is that alright?" Yuki smiled at Ayame.

"Yeah, that's fine." Ayame said.

"Cool, I want to show you something." Yuki drove for about ten more minutes and then pulled into her driving way. She and Ayame got out and walked to the front door. Yuki opened the door and let Ayame in. "It's in the backyard. Come on." Yuki said grabbing Ayame's hand.

The two walked along a stream for about five minutes when they came upon a cave. Yuki let Ayame go in first.

"What is this place?" Ayame asked.

"Well, Ayame let me first start off by saying you are a hard person to find. It's a bummer we just met, but this does make my job a bit easier." Yuki said.

"What job?"

"Have you ever heard of the Earth Bound Maidens?"

"Uh ya, sure. Every girl knows that story." Ayame said getting nervous.

"Well I am what you would call the messenger. I have the duty of getting the maiden here."

Ayame looked at her strangely.

"Ayame Norcom you are the Yellow Maiden. Awaken Red Maiden, Kikyo Wayne." Yuki said walking away a bit.

"What?!" Ayame yelled.

Kikyo's eyes opened and she took a step off the platform while taking the earrings off. She combined them together and let them grow into the earth. She put the fire out with water form her hand and let the apple peels and silk fall to the ground. When she go tot Ayame her eyes deglazed. She handed the earth to Ayame and looked at Yuki.

"He left that girl, and never remarried. I'm so happy." Kikyo said to Yuki then dropped dead. One of the circles to the left lit up a bright red color.

Ayame's eyes glazed over and she began to walk to the platform. When she got there she wrapped the earth in yellow silk then captured the sun rays and wrapped it in that. She then placed leaves on it. She then bended it to make a necklace and placed it one her neck. She glowed a bright yellow color and her clothes turned to a yellow kimono.

Yuki left and went to her bedroom. She took out a piece of paper and her hand lit yellow and she wrote 'Rin, Kagura, Kanna, Sango and Kikyo were the first, second, third, fourth and fifth. I'm the sixth, will you wait for the Queen?' She then called Kouga to see where he was.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Kouga, I'm about to leave Ayame's house and she wanted me to tell you that she's not going to be able to go to school tomorrow because she has family emergencies in like Kyoto or something." Yuki lied.

"Umm, ok." He replied.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Inuyasha's."

"Oh ok, well I better be going I got to go to my school early tomorrow. School project. Tell Inuyasha I said hi. Bye!" Yuki said and hung up. She then looked down at the letter and flew it to Inuyasha's house.

"Hey Yash! Something just flew in." Kouga yelled from Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha came back with two drinks and gave one to him. He picked up the letter and read it.

"'Rin, Kagura, Kanna, Sango and Kikyo were the first, second, third, fourth and fifth. I'm the sixth, will you wait for the Queen?' Oh great." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Yeah I already know." Inuyasha leaned back and looked out the window. "The Queen comes next."

* * *

**Okay guys the last maiden was Ayame, so now the queen is finally going to show her face! Can't wait right!!! Okay well till next time! Tootles^^**


	13. A note you need to read!

**Just something you need to read!**

* * *

**Inuyasha: Hey guys! My publishers wanted me to tell all of you that Sierra doesn't own us. We have noticed that she hasn't been putting up those this disowner ship things so we had to come and tell you ourselves.**

**Kagome: I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far, I'm excited for my role and cant wait to see how this story unfolds. **

**Sesshomaru: I would also like to say that we are very grateful to all the reviewers. Without you I don't think we could have gotten so far.**

**Yuki: Well seeing how this might be my only time in one of Sierra's stories I get the privilege of giving you guys a sneak peak on a upcoming story.**

**Sneak Peak: She hid her identity from the world, only her blood would bring her true self out. She killed without a second thought. She is the one everyone wants dead. The assassin Rain Drop, Kagome Higurashi.**

**Inuyasha: Well there you guys go, see ya soon!**

**

* * *

Tootles^^**


	14. The Queen Maiden

**Hey guys sorry this is late, but my pc got a virus on it and prevented me from writing so my dad had to play doctor on my pc and fix it, so here is the next chapter. one more chapter after this to! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: the Maiden Queen_

It was September 14, school was the same, boring as hell. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was keeping an eye on all the girls.

"Hey Inuyasha, have you seen Kagome or Yuki? I can't seem to find them." Nori said with a concerned face.

Inuyasha look at Sesshomaru. "Kagome!" they yelled at each other.

"We have to get to her before Yuki does." Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about? Yuki slept at Kagome's last night. Didn't you know?" Nori asked.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled.

The two brother ran out of the school and to their car.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! But school's about to start." Nori said watching their car leave.

Inuyasha turned down a street and went onto the highway. He got off five minutes later and turned into the parking lot of Kagome's Suit Complex. He and Sesshomaru ran up the stairs and burst through the door. They ran to every room in the suit.

"They're not here." Inuyasha breathed.

"We need to check Yuki's house then." Sesshomaru said. They then ran out of the complex and drove to Yuki's house.

-Yuki's house-

"Kagome…Kagome wake up." Yuki said.

Kagome was asleep on her yellow couch. She sat up and fell back down. She was extremely dizzy and didn't feel like doing much.

"What happened to me?" Kagome asked.

"You don't remember? You and Sesshomaru went out last night and got drunk and you came banging on my door so I let you stay the night." Yuki lied.

"I don't remember that though." Kagome said getting up slowly.

"Well if you remember or not is not the issue, today is my birthday and I went to spend it with you. So go get a shower and grab some of my clothes, and don't take long." Yuki smiled. Kagome went and did what she was told.

About an hour later Kagome came down in a mini skirt and tank top. She had her hair held back by a head band and she was wearing pink eye makeup.

"Ready?" she asked Yuki.

"Yup, lets go." Yuki and Kagome got into her car and headed towards the local mall.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived five minutes later. They went up to the door and opened it, they knew she always left it unlocked. The thing is, they didn't know why she lived with them if she had her own house.

They searched everywhere, no sight of them.

"What? They just disappear like that?" Sesshomaru said.

"No way, Yuki likes doing these things at night. We just have to wait till they get back."

Kagome and Yuki got chocolate ice cream cones and cruised the mall. They had a good time trying clothes on and everything. It was about 5:30 pm when they decided to leave. Yuki knew the boys would be at her house so her and Kagome climbed the fences between her neighbors house and hers. Kagome and Yuki walked down a stream.

"That was so much fun. I wish we could do that everyday." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, me two." Yuki smiled.

Kagome walked a couple paces ahead of Yuki and turned to face her walking backwards.

"I wish I could have gotten you something." She said.

"All I need from you is for you not to hate me." Yukie said.

"What? Why would-" Kagome was cut off from something hitting her back. She turned around and saw a cave. "Oh my gosh." She said looking at it. "You have cavemen on your property?" Kagome joked.

"Funny Kagome." Yuki said half heartedly.

They walked in and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Ayame…Norcom?"

"I'm surprised you can recognize her." Yuki said.

Kagome turned around, "So it is you. Yuki the messenger, I should have known." Kagome said.

"Yeah, you should have. You studied all the maidens. I was in every book you have, and yet you never suspected me." Yuki smiled a bit.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Kagome asked.

"Why would I tell you?! What could you have done? You cant do anything for me! This is where my life finally begins! After you become the queen I'll be reborn, I wont have to live with the lies, the betrayal. I'll be free!" Yuki said a little crazy liked. Kagome looked at her.

"Me...the Queen?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's what you want. You always tell me how badly you want to be the Queen, and guess what, your dream is coming true. So, shall we get this little thing over with. I would like to live my life the way I want, and maybe this time Inuyasha will fall for me instead of a bunch of girls who will break his heart." Yuki starred at Kagome coldly.

"No, Yuki don't. I…I don't want this. I don't want to leave Inuyasha. I don't! NO!" Kagome yelled and tried to run.

"You cant escape destiny, Kagome. You wont be able to get out of the cave, and no one can get in." Yuki said evilly. Kagome banged on the invisible wall at the cave entrance. "Just face it Kagome, this is what you wanted."

"Hey you hear that?" Sesshomaru said standing up.

"What?" Inuyasha said looking up at him.

"They went around back, Yuki tricked us. Come on!" Sesshomaru yelled and the two ran outside. They came upon a cave and saw Kagome banging on an invisible wall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran to the wall and tried to grab her, but he couldn't even get passed the wall.

"Inuyasha! Help Me!" Kagome yelled tears running down her face.

"Now look what you done. Now they will see how the ritual is done. Oh well." Yuki's hand lit a bright light, the light then extended and wrapped around Kagome's waist and yanked her back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How does it feel Inuyasha? Another girl that you love is going to give her life to protect this earth." Yuki said.

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Let me ask you this," Yuki said holding Kagome by the hair and right next to her, "If Kanna was to come back to life who would you choose? Kanna or Kagome?" Yuki asked.

Inuyasha couldn't answer, Kanna was his loved one his fiancé, but Kagome was his love of today.

"I see, you cant choose cause you still love Kanna. See Kagome, he doesn't love you that much. You're just a, how do you put it, a replacement." Yuki said in her ear.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "No! that's not the reason! I love them both!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then choose!" Yuki yelled.

"I choose…" Inuyasha was about to answer when Kanna appeared next to Yuki.

"Hi Inuyasha, long time no see." She said.

Inuyasha looked at her, shocked. "Kanna." He said, and she smiled at him.

"No, Inuyasha she's tricking you!" Kagome yelled. Kanna then disappeared.

"Hmm, I'm surprised you figured that out. Well anyway, say goodbye Inuyasha, she has to go now." Yuki said.

"No, Kagome!"

Yukie pulled Kagome to the center of the cage. "Yellow Maiden, Ayame Norcom, awaken and give your duty to the queen of all maidens."

Ayame's eyes opened and she stepped off the platform. She grabbed the necklace and yanked it off her neck and let it grow to size. She washed the leaves off with water from her hand and pulled the sun rays off, the silk fell to the ground. She walked over to Kagome. Her eyes deglazed.

"I get to meet you. I feel so honored. I'm not sure if your ritual is the same as mine but just go with it. It doesn't hurt. Well the part where you see your loved one falling in love with another girl is, but besides that it doesn't hurt." Ayame said and placed the earth into Kagome's hands. She then fell dead and the last circle to the left lit a yellow color.

"Awaken the maidens from ages ago.  
Return what was belong to them.  
Unite your powers with the others,  
and save the world from utter disaster." Yuki said.

Kagome's eyes glazed over and she was lifted into the air. The earth flattened out into a fabric like material. It draped itself over Kagome and she was engulfed in this bright light.

The circles to the left flew up to her and made a circle around her. They then formed this light that penetrated the cave roof and went up to the sky.

"Queen Sara of North America, Queen Yolanda of South America, Queen Laurie of Antarctica, Queen Tiye of Africa, Queen Hannah of Europe, Queen Kagome of Asia, Queen Odette of Australia, you all have finally appeared with your maidens. Myself and the messengers have been waiting for this day for many years. We thank you for you service in protecting your world. We know we took a lot away from you but if your queen's make the right decision you will get all that back. I would like to let you know that it pained the messengers to betray you like that and hopefully we wont have to do this. But I would also like to let you know that if we have to do the maidens system again, queens you will be the messengers. Yes your messengers were once queens. So they know what you are going through. Now I will let you get to your deciding queens, make the right decision because only you can make it." A woman in all white said that appeared in front of all the maidens and the queens.

The girl where placed back down on the floor and they remained in the circle around Kagome. Kagome looked at all the girls, She look at Rin first, she loved Sesshomaru, but so did Kagura. She then looked at Kanna, they loved the same man. Sango, Kikyo and Ayame, had nothing in this world.

The girls looked at Kagome. "What ever you decide will be best." Rin smiled.

Kagome then knew what to the decision she had to choose was. She clasped her hands and closed her eyes. She lit up bright and flew up to the roof of the cave and disappeared.

* * *

**Okay so i'm excited bout the next chapter i cant wait to write it. well till the next chapter, Tootles^^**


	15. Athor Note

Alright guys I'm rewriting the last chapter because I was not satisfied with it. So bear with me for awhile while I rewrite it.

-Sierra


	16. I have returned

**Alright guys, i redid this chapter because i didnt like the one i had previously done. But i decided to make the story a bit longer so there is going to be a next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: I have returned

It had been about two and half years since the queens appeared. Everyone had moved on without Kagome, and to cover her disappearance her family said that she had died. Many people where amazed that Naraku had a daughter but they still made their respects. Her funeral had been yellow and beautiful. Her parents told everyone that she had risked her life to save her friends, and that people shouldn't cry over her death.

Inuyasha hadn't dated Kanna since then. They tried to make it work but he was just to devastated over Kagome. Even though he knew she wasn't dead he would visit her grave and leave flowers every time. Some people would say that there was two strange woman and a man at the grave but no one had ever seen their faces or got their names.

Inuyasha was sitting in the dining room of Kagome's home, with the friends she risked her life for.

"So let me get this straight," Naraku said, "Kagome is the Queen of Asia and these girls are the maidens and the boys are their lovers."

"Yes sir. We still are investigating Yuki and trying to get any information on where the queens go, but we aren't getting that far." Rin said. She had become an undercover agent for the government and she was doing a back round check on Yuki.

"Is there anything on her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we have a profile of a Yuki Vidia. She was born in the year 1686 to a doctor and teacher by the name of Sora Kie and Yuri Vidia. She had one sibling who died in the year of 1691, when she was five. Yuki was a very popular girl who owned a bakery in their town to help support her parents. In the year 1688 she disappeared and wasn't seen till two years later, 1704. That's when I met her, she became a maid in my household. She never talked about her family or about her life before coming to be a maid. Then after Sesshomaru proposed she took me and made me into a maiden." Rin said reading off of the profile she had for her.

"Then 100 years later I became Inuyasha's care taker. She was very bright and happy all the time and I would never suspect her for doing anything. But after Sesshomaru asked me to marry him Yuki as well took me and made me into a maiden. I wouldn't call us close because I didn't know much about her." Kagura said looking through the book Kagome had on her.

"The 100 years later in 1904 Yuki and I became friends. After I came to live in the castle I became good friends with her and Inuyasha. We did everything together and I didn't pay attention to all the talk about her, because I knew deep down that she didn't truly do it. But I guess I was wrong when she took me and made me a maiden, after Inuyasha proposed to me." Kanna said sipping some tea.

"Then in 2004 I met her. She had been a kind girl and kept to herself sometimes. We hung out all the time and her and Sesshomaru always got friendly when you least expected it." Sango said and Rin looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a death stare. "I never knew her past or about her actually. I just knew her name was Yuki and she was good friends with Inuyasha, that's how we met. But then she took me to the cave and made me a maiden and then stupid Miroku went to America without telling anyone."

"I met her in 2104, she got me a job at a modeling shoot and I loved it. Outside of school and work we didn't really hang out. But the night of her party my heart was broken and she took me for a walk along the river. She then told me I was the next Maiden and did the little rital thing and waited for the next 100 years." Kikyo said sighing. She was now back with Bankotsu and she had him on a very short leash.

"I actually met her the day I became a maiden. She tricked me into having her take me home instead of Kouga because he would have gotten into trouble. But on the way to my house we stopped at her house and she took me into the back yard and to the cave and made me the maiden. Then I saw her bring Kagome to the cave 100 years later and I saw the whole thing happen. She was in love with Inuyasha or so I think." Ayame said shaking her head.

"Well we all don't have that much on her, besides her name and what we experienced while with her." Kagura said setting the book down and looking up.

"Did you do a profile on Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah, yes. Let me get it." Rin said looking through her brief case. "Here it is. Kagome Higurashi, born in 2288 on April 5th. Her parents are Naraku Higurashi and Yura Kie. She has one sibling, Souta Higurashi. She attends Cherry Blossom High, and is a honor role student. She's known Yuki for two years, much longer than any of us. Naraku, can you tell us about their relationship?"

"Well, Yuki always came over and they always teamed up and beat Souta at things. I cant tell you much because she acted normal around us. But I noticed that she started to act weird when it came to her birthday the year Kagome disappeared." Naraku said.

Ring-ring

"Excuse me." Naraku walked over to his phone. "Hello Naraku speaking. Yes. What?! Are you sure?! Keep them there, we're on our way!" He slammed the phone on the receiver and turned towards everyone. "Those girls and guy are at the grave now." He said and everyone ran outside and got into their cars and sped off to the cemetery. Inuyasha was the first one out and ran up to the grave.

What he saw there stopped him in his footsteps. There stood two girls both in sundresses and a man who was wearing a black suit. One had long black hair and the other shoulder length orange hair, the guy had brown short hair. They turned around and the wind blew into their faces. The blacked hair girl smiled at Inuyasha and then they left.

The others finally caught up and saw Inuyasha starring at Kagome's grave, eyes big and mouth opened.

"Inuyasha! Did you see them?" Sango asked breathing heavily.

"No, I didn't." Inuyasha lied. That had to be Kagome and Yuki but why did they leave?

Everyone went home after praying at the grave. Inuyasha decided to stop at a café that he and Kagome had went to before.

"Hey Inuyasha!" a girl with blonde curly hair smiled. She had a crush on Inuyasha, ever since she staterd working there. So about one and a half years.

"Hey Hannah, how are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh I'm good, what do ya want today?" She really looked good in the uniform, well all of the girls looked good in the uniform. They had all joined at the same time.

"Just get me a coffee." Inuyasha said sitting next to the window.

He looked at all the girls. They were mixed races. Hannah was German, Sara was American, Yolanda was South American, Tiye was African, Odette was Australian, and Laurie was from Antarctica. They never talked about their past and always talked about the last girl who hadn't come yet.

"Hey Inuyasha, you look gloomy." Odette, a mellow yet chirpy girl, said. She had copper, wavy mid back length hair, her eyes were green and her hair made them pop. She gave him his coffee.

"Just thinking." He said.

"Oh no, let me go get my helmet." She joked.

"Haha, very funny. My sides are splitting." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well, at least you don't look gloomy anymore." Odette smiled.

She got up and left. About fifteen minutes later he finished his coffee and just sat there thinking. When he was about to leave two girls walked in. They had on hooded capes and walked over to Inuyasha.

The taller one handed him a piece of paper then left.

He got up and paid for the coffee and left, all the girls were staring at him then looked at each other. He unfolded the paper and it was a map. He looked at it then shook his head. It looked like a child drew this.

There was a cupcake drawn in one corner and said 'You are here'. Then on the other corner it said 'this is where you want to end up, don't get lost'. He started his walk. He turned right then left then right again. He ended up at the carnival that was closed down for the past couple years. He walked through it and stopped about half way when he heard more foot steps behind him.

When he turned around he saw six girls in black hooded capes following him in a straight line. When he turned back around he saw three more caped people in front of him. Two were standing behind one girl who was carrying something in her hands. She threw it at Inuyasha and he caught it above his head. He brought it down and opened it.

'I have returned'

* * *

**How did you like it? New chapter up next week.**


	17. AN

Hey guys,

I first want to say that I am terribly sorry for being so late with updates. After my move my life has become incredibly stressful.

I plan to work on my stories because I want to finish them and get new ones up so please be a little more patient and I will get the new chapters up ASAP.

Thank you-

BSlove,

Tootles^^


End file.
